turfles_f1fandomcom-20200213-history
Dylan Pavel
Dylan Pavel is a racing driver who competes under the Dutch flag in Formula One with Ferrari. He is a 12 time Formula One Drivers' Champion with over 100 wins. He has a friendly rivalry with João Costa, often being his teammate, but outshines him in many ways, specially in lists of Race and Championship wins. Pavel won his 12th Championship with Ferrari and his 100th win with his former team, Torro Rosso, but he returned to Ferrari, which he won Season 3, 4, 5 and 6 in, he also had stints with Mercedes who originally signed him into F1 after his GP2 season win, giving him a chance to drive F1 at the age of 20. He also appeared in the 2014 Race of Champions, part of the Young Stars team (entered as the GP2 Champion), he was eliminated in the Quarter-Final stage by eventual Runner-Up, João Costa. Pavel originally started as a Football player but later moved on to Karting and eventually Formula 3, and later was promoted to GP3 and eventually found his way from GP2 to Formula One, he did not win his season in GP3 but was able to be a GP2 champion. Early Career History Karting Pavel started Karting at the age of 7, but he played Football between the ages of 4 and 6, later deciding that motor racing was more of his style, he won various Championships at various regional and national divisions in Karting. Formula 3 European Championship He later moved on to Van Amersfoort Racing in Formula 3's inaugural season in 2012 after his dad became the CEO of the company, signing him as the main driver, gathering 5 wins between 2012 and 2013 over 2 seasons. His best finish in the Formula 3 season was 3rd in the 2013 season, getting 4 wins that season and his first win being in the final race of 2012, he also got a rivalry with Pascal Wehrlein, famously crashing out in Monza after tangling in Turn 1 of the last lap, causing an FIA investigation, taking 12 points away from both drivers. GP3 After a successful season in Formula 3, he moved on to GP3 with a British team called Carlin in 2014, winning 7 races, which earnt him the title in his first ever season, getting near 300 points as he always finished in the Podium for both rounds of the 9 tracks presented, winning 7 races out of 18, coming 2nd 8 times and 3rd 3 times. He immediately moved on to GP2 after such a triumphant season. GP2 As previously mentioned, he moved on to GP2 after winning the season in GP3 back in 2014. And in 2015 he signed for a French team named ART Grand Prix, which he later struck a partnership and rivalry with Stoffel Vandoorne, winning 13 races between them out of 22. Coming into the last round of the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix, Pavel was leading Vandoorne by 2 points after the first race in Abu Dhabi. And in the first lap, a massive crash took out, however the crash was so severe that it lead the race to be cancelled, despite Vandoorne being in 1st place as the red flag came out, no points were awarded and Dylan Pavel was given the championship. Formula One After being GP2 champion, Mercedes gave a test drive to Pavel, giving him a chance to be Driver #2 for Mercedes, and after passing the tests he made his debut for the 2016 season (The seasons recorded as S1 and so on were based on the game), he did not win any races for Mercedes but consistent podiums gave him a 3rd place finish in his first Season. Season 1-2 - Mercedes He stayed in Mercedes for his first 2 seasons. He was now given the position as Driver #1, and this is where he faced João Costa again after the 2014 Race of Champions, Costa in the Williams was not able to stop Dylan Pavel's 7 wins which gave Pavel the driver's championship in his 2nd season, becoming the youngest ever World Champion. Season 2 was much of the same, but this time he had to wait longer for him to win as Costa was able to keep up coming into the last day of the season. Costa had to win his 2nd race of the season to beat Pavel coming into the Brazilian GP, Pavel won and Costa slipped down to 3rd after retiring after a crash in lap 5. Season 3-8 - Ferrari This time he was Costa's teammate at Ferrari, and this is when his presumed Golden Age started, winning his 6th championship in his last year in Ferrari and winning most of his races while Costa could only get 9 wins at Ferrari, which contained 6 consecutive wins at Bahrain. Between Season 3 and 8 Pavel was able to win the Championship and also break multiple records while at Ferrari, being cited as Ferrari's best driver since Michael Schumacher, which he would later beat in race wins, and still beat Michael Schumacher's most Championships record in his last season at Ferrari, being his 8th season. Season 9 - Renault In season 9, Costa and Pavel moved on to Renault, but Costa failed to score any points apart from a 3rd place at Bahrain, but Pavel went on to be a 10 time champion despite finishing in 3rd (3 seasons that Pavel were in 1st were cancelled and not counted, Pavel was awarded the championship), equalling and later overtaking Michael Schumacher's win record, having 94 wins by the end of Season 10 after the season was cancelled after 3 races. Season 10 - Williams In season 10, Pavel went to Williams while Costa went to Mercedes, Costa failed to get any points, finishing 1 out of 11 races, and the race he finished he came in 17th. Pavel went on to win his 10th season after the season went down to the last race. Season 11 - Torro Rosso In Torro Rosso, Pavel went on to cement himself as one of the greatest in Motorsports and not just F1, winning his 100th race in F1 and 11th season in the last race of the season. He also reunited with Costa, as Costa became his teammate after being dumped out by Mercedes after getting 0 points. The season was also marked in controversy in Canada, as Costa pitted for Inters after the rain when Pavel was supposed to pit, Pavel initially blamed Costa for his downfall after missing the pits after Costa took them, but the FIA did an investigation, which officially declared the incident as miscommunication between the Engineers of Torro Rosso and the drivers. Season 12-13 - Ferrari Costa and Pavel stuck together and did one of the most anticipated moves in F1, which was move back to Ferrari. A changed schedule saw the omission of the Belgium GP, disappointing fans. But this meant that the Italy GP was moved earlier, and with an "All-Star" Ferrari Lineup returning, there was hype. And in the first 2 races, Pavel won as Costa had multiple errors, including pitting for softs during the rain in the British GP and an engine blow-out in the Italian GP after Lap 1. Pavel went on to win every race, winning with 150 points to Rosberg's 99 points, making Season 12 his best in history. Red Bull Loan For Season 13, he planned to stay at Ferrari, he saw his teammate get shipped to HAAS after Costa failed to get a single point, and in the one race he got a Top 10 in, he was awarded multiple time penalties and sent to 11th. However, he was given a contract with Red Bull which he stated that he couldn't turn down, this enraged the Ferrari manager Maurizio Arrivabene, stating that "If he was making Pavel's pizza he wouldn't spit on it, he'd send only the crust.", however the situation ended on a better note for Ferrari, when it was announced that the move was a loan only due to Pavel's interests in RedBull's Minardi history.